Various fruits and nuts are popular and nutritious confections for consumers. Fruits and nuts are sold and consumed as a fresh product, or in various preserved forms such as a dried product, a canned product, a frozen product, or a product which is preserved with salt or sugar. Nuts are also consumed in various forms, such as fresh, toasted, dry roasted or sugar coated. Nuts are also consumed in various processed combinations, such as in candy bars or chocolate bars.
Fruits and nuts, although very popular confection items, and extremely nutritious, are not commonly sold in combination. Raisins and peanuts have been sold together in packaged form, but are not widely distributed. A disadvantage with fruits and nuts is that they deteriorate rapidly, unless they are conventionally preserved in some form such as dried, toasted or treated with salt or sugar. A processed fruit and nut product which had long shelf life would be of considerable benefit to the consumer because of the obvious nutrition qualities of fruit and nuts, particularly if the product could be prepared in a form which is attractive to the consumer.